The Truth That Cannot Sleep
by MistyMarie
Summary: The true story of Sleeping Beauty. No chapters, just additions.


The kingdom was overjoyed at the news of their newborn princess. They had gone years without an heir and they feared he would die without producing one. Now that those fears were eliminated, they could celebrate the little princess's birth. And Princess Aurora was something to cheer about. She was everything parents could hope for. She was beautiful with her blond curls and blue eyes. Her laugh rang like sweet music and her smile brightened the darkest night. Everyone believed that Princess Aurora was a blessing. Everyone that is, except one person. And this person has the power needed to make this blessing disappear.

Night quickly vanquished the light as it took over the world. The moon was full, allowing its light to shine on everything it could see. All things, living or inanimate, welcomed its light and beauty. All things, that is, except the forest at the edge of the kingdom. Not one living creature dared go there, much less live there. But that night, a dark figure walked the tangles pathways. This form was searching for something, something evil. Suddenly, the trees began to thin until there was only a large clearing. And in the middle was a quaint cottage.

This silhouette knocked briskly on the wooden door while its heart pounded with anticipation. Slowly the door opened, creaking horribly as it did, to reveal the thing cloaked figure had been searching. An elegant middle aged woman appeared in the doorway. Thick eyelashes framed her cold green eyes while a mane of black hair outlined pale face. There was a cruel gleam in her eyes that sent a chill down the form's spine. After a moment of studying the stranger, the visitor at the door removed its hood. A small glow of light fell on the stranger's face, revealing a woman with small crown upon her golden head.

"Your majesty, what a surprise" The woman frigidly sneered. "What brings you here?" The Queen pushed past her and sat down in a large wooden chair. The woman closed the door and faced the Queen, waiting for her request.

"As you may of heard, I recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl."

"Ah yes, the beautiful Princess Aurora. They say she will be fairer than you. You must be very proud." The Queen scoffed at her words.

"Quite the opposite actually, Morgana. I want the child to disappear. I refuse to let her become fairer than I." A small amount of disbelief entered Morgana at hearing this. But it was not hard to believe. The Queen was vain and power hungry and her newborn daughter jeopardized this.

"How may I be of service?"

________________________________________________________________________

The next day, all the nobles were gathered in the great hall to attend the blessing of the child. All throughout the kingdom, the four most powerful good witches had come to give their gift.

In complete silence they lined up before the covered cradle and awaited their turn. Every soul in the room held their breath, waiting anxiously for the King and Queen to appear with the princess. Finally, the sound of trumpets announced their arrival. With a glint in their eyes they entered. The Queen was dressed in her finest dresses. Her hair and makeup was flawless. She truly resembled a goddess. Yet every pair of eyes in the room were on the child. The Queen turned green with envy and rage for she was not blind to this. Still. with a forced gentleness, she placed her baby in the cradle and nodded her head. One by one, each witch stepped forward to give their blessing.

"I give you the gift of everlasting beauty." said the first.

"I give you the blessing of pure kindness."

"I give you the gift of song." declared the third.

The fourth and last good witch took her place in front of the princess's cradle and sighed with contentment. Suddenly, before the gift could be given, a dark shadow conquered the hall. All the candles were blown out from the cold wind ripping through. Cries of surprise escaped many lips when the dark outline appeared. In a fit of paternal instinct, the King ran forward with his arms reached out in front of him, attempting to protect his child. A flash of lightning erupted in the room, sending the King flying back, hitting the stone wall. Fake tears ran down the Queen's cheek as she gave a performance beyond anything ever seen.

"Hear me now, I curse this child. When the princess turns sixteen, she will prick her finger and die!" Her loud maniacal laughter rang through the hall as one final crack of lightning struck and the witch was gone.

The Queen gave out a loud cry while she smiled on the inside. The plan was perfect. Once Aurora turns sixteen, when she is at the height of her beauty, she would be eliminated leaving the Queen the fairest. The King shouted at his soldiers with fury in his voice to find the witch and bring her to him. With their swords in their hands, each soldier ran out of the Great Hall with only their orders in their minds. The Queen fell to her knees, hiding her face to portray a grieving mother just as the final good witch stepped forward.

"Please, your majesties, I cannot undo her curse. But I can help. Please, allow me to giver her my blessing." The king nodded from where he stood comforting his grieving wife. The witch smiled and stood beside the cradle.

"Yes, my child, you will prick your finger. But you will not perish. Instead you will fall into a deep sleep and will awaken only with true love's kiss."


End file.
